VampiratesA look in the past
by Mrs.furey
Summary: Dary Flotsam, a young woman about the age of 16, finds her way aboard the cruise ship, the titiania. She finds herself in love with one of the crew members, but she fails to realize what he really is.
1. Chapter 1 The Demon Within

VAMPIRATES

A look in the past

XXXXXXXX CHAPTER 1 XXXXXXXXX

_The Demon Within_

It was dark inside the dusty cabin of _The Titania _, yet I could see her angelic features perfectly.

Her hazel eyes, which looked longingly at me.

Her long, flowing, strawberry blonde hair that swayed in the breeze of the open window.

A sweet button nose that sat in the center of her face.

The long, slender arms that were neatly folded in her lap, as she sat on my bunk. Her dress was made of silk and lace. It was a deep, rich red. The lace was coal black, and weaved its way around her waste and flowed down to her toes. No doubt, a classic beauty.

I shivered, slightly. Longing to be something, other than what I was.

Then a feeling, no, more like a picture of my new found desire was placed in my mind. For a moment, I could almost feel her skin beneath my hands. Though she stood a few feet away, I could almost taste her blood, filling my mouth.I could hear her whisper to me, that she had never felt so calm in her life.

My mind jerked back into reality.

I felt a direct sense of calmness in my mind and, what felt to be, my heart, at the thought of feeding from her, a thought I never dreamed to imagine. Though the thought of taking her blood,

overwhelem me with desire, it also reminded me of who I really was. No. _What_ I really was.

I began to walk slowly towards her, trying so hard to keep the thought that I was so desperate for, under control.

She smiled at me, completely unaware of what I was. It hurt me to keep my identity from her, but I had to. For her own safety.

You see, if I told Ms. Darcy Flotsam who, I mean, _what_ I was, she would surely try and leave. But what you don't understand is, she had no where to go. Everyone that she used to call Family was trying to hunt her down. To kill her.

That's why, when she came aboard our ship and told us her story, we hired her almost imidiatly as an entertainer.

I still remember how she had looked that day. The image is as clear as night to me.

She had been wearing a baby blue dress, that had looked to be once a beautiful ball gown, but was now torn up, wet, and stained with mud. She had been wearing no shoes when we found her and I can remember with ease, that her hair was in a wet, messy bun in the back of her head, with strands of hair falling down on either side of her face.

She had had only a few cuts and bruises, but it was enough to worry the captian, so before we all began to talk about what to do with her, Captian Lansing had sent her to the infirmery to get her wounds tended too.

But now, as I sat myself down next to her, she looked fresh and anew.

Darcy had felt abandoned and helpless. Often, she would talk to me about how she felt, when her own family had turned on her. But as the months went by, she soon forgot about her troubles and found herself loving her life as a singer aboard our ship. _Her ship_.

"Fay?" She whispered, reaching out her hand, and caressing my cheek.

"Mm?" I mumbled, lost in thought.

"What's wrong? You seem so.. distant tonight. First at dinner when you ate very little, then as you watched me preform I could see pain in your eyes. I haven't known you for more than half a year, but I know you well enough to be able to tell when somthing's troubling you. You can tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing to be conserned about." I said, smiling fakely. But Darcy must have known it was fake, because she gave a slight frown.

"Fay, I can tell when you're happy, and you don't seem happy to me. 'Course it may be just me, but I think somthing's eating at you tonight. What is it, Fay darling. You know you can tell me anything." She said, running a hand through my dark, long hair.

At her words, a tear found its way down my cheek. It burned my cheek as the tear fell down my face. I had forgotten that my tears were made of acid. I coudln't let it fall onto my clothes, otherwise it would burn a hole straight through. I quickly wiped my tear away and began to compose myself.

"Oh Fay darling, what's bothering you. Now I _know_ somthing's wrong." said Darcy, leaning back against my pillow.

Now I came to a fork in the road. I could either risk telling her what I was, or make somthing up. I quickly decided upon the second, for I couldn't take the risk of losing her. Losing my world.

"Oh, it's just that. Well, you wouldn't understand love." I said, trying quickly to stall for time, while I thought of an excuse.

"Fay!" She sat bolt upright. She glared at me.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that she wouldn't understand. But if I had decided to tell her the truth, of course she wouldn't understand.

"Fay, listen to me." She cupped my face in her hand, and twisted it towards her, so we were now face to face. She gently stroked my cheeks, which only made my hunger for her worse.

"I promise, on my life as an entertainer and on our love, that I will always try -albeit my very hardest- to understand you, and whatever problems you may face." She smiled at me, trying to get me to cheer up.

I smiled back, trying my very hardest to make it look real. Apparently I had, because her smile grew, and she leaned closer to my ear, and began to whisper.

"As long as I live, I will love, care for, and try my very hardest to understand you, Fay Michael Freed."

I shivered as her breath whisked across my ear. A wave of a desperate need for blood, flooded my mind. It was then that I was reminded of my inner self. My inner demon. Well, vampire to be exact.


	2. Chapter 2 Fay's Secret

As soon as my teeth began to sharpen, a knock on the door sent them creeping back to their normal state. I quickly let my arms fall from around Darcy's lithe body and smiled quickly at her.

The knock came again.

"Come in!" I called, so that whoever was on the other side of the door, could hear me.

As I waited for the door to open, my mind went back to the night that Darcy had become a resident of _The Titania_.

I had been in bed, holding a pillow then. Just as I now, had held Darcy. The time of day had been very much similar aswell.

It had been dark, just as it was now, with the moon shining through the oil stained porthole.

Then a voice leaked into my head, a soft one, yet it sounded as if, whoever it belonged to, was under great stress.

'Fay, you heard him.' the voice had said.

Then, I realized it was Darcy who had talked to me.

"Hm?" I muttered, still a bit lost in thought.

"I told you he hasn't been himself lately, sir! Please, can you do anything to 'elp him?" Darcy pleaded with her sweet, cockney accent.

"Do what to help.. huh?" I suddenly asked, fully aware of the Captain, standing in the doorway.

"Fay," The Captain began, pausing to make sure he had my attention. "Come with me."

"Yes, sir." I said, respectfully. But I wondered why he had come all the way down below deck, to find me himself. He could have just as easily sent some one for me.

"What's the problem sir?" I asked.

"Darcy is concerned about you. She feels that something is wrong tonight. I just wondered if you would like to talk about it. Whatever is bothering you, that is." He stopped at the staircase that led up to the upper decks.

"Thanks sir, I'm fine. I'm just.. thinking about Darcy alot lately and I've come to realize, that I really care for her. I really do. If anthing happened to her, I don't know what I'd do, sir. I would protect her with my life. She means more to me that she knows." I confided in him. Hoping that he wouldn't tell anyone how much she meant to me. Hoping with my life -or death if you prefer- that he wouldn't tell Darcy.

"Ah, sweet on Ms. Flotsam are we?" The captain chuckled. Then turned to leave.

"I trust you." I said as he began to climb the tall case of stairs. He turned back to me.

"What you just told me, will stay between us." He smiled and left me alone in the corridor, to think about how, and when I would tell Darcy just how I felt about her.


	3. Chapter 3 Until death do us part

I slowly made my way back into the cabin. Then as I reached the door way I stopped. There on my bed sat Darcy. The candle light shined brightly on silver a book that sat on my endtable.

"Darcy..I.."

"Sh, Fay. Come sit here," She patted her hand on the bed. "I must share something with you."

I walked slowly, and quite silently over to my bed and sat next to her. I worriedly looked into her eyes, hoping what she had to tell me was good instead of bad.

Not another second went by before she began to speak.

"For the last few months I've been getting to know you, and starting to really like you. The day you rescued me I'll never forget, just as I'll never forget you!" She began. I wasn't understanding anything. What was she trying to get at? Her words interrupted my thoughts. "You know I have a thing for you, and you know that I enjoy being with you, but what you don't know is this.." She picked up the silver book.

"The captain gave this to me the day we met. He said that one day it would voice who I really was. Now I understand what he meant. Cause who I am, is yours." On that note she slowly stood, smiled down at me, turned and walked out of my cabin, shutting the door behind her.

What had she meant she was 'mine'? She had seemed awfully.. well different.

I looked over at the silver book that lay on my endtable. Did I dare? For some reason I did, because I picked it up, and began to read what was written in Darcy's farmiliar handwriting.

"I captain seems to think that writing in this will help me, but I don't really know what to write. Well I guess I'll write about my day.

2:40 pm - I talked with my new friend Fay for hours today! He seems really nice, and just between me and you, I think he's fine." At reading this I blushed a deep red, but kept reading.

"When I talk to him I feel so free, as if I'm who I was meant to be. Who the God in heaven made me to be. He's a sweet man. He really is. He's kind, caring, loving, warm hearted." I felt a tingleing sensation run through my nasil passages. Was I.. no, I couldn't be.. crying?  
Still I read on.

"He's what my mother would have called a gentlemen. Would have, had she been alive today. Oh my dear mother. I miss her incredibly much. But I guess there's nothing I can really do.." The writing stopped.

A flipped a few pages ahead, but stopped as my eye caught on a a paragraph.

"I want to live with him. I want to die with him. I want to be his. I want him to be mine. He's got complete ownership of my heart, but I want his too! I wish oh how I wish to be his woman. His wife. His partner in life. His his his! I wish I could whisper in his ear, 'Until death do us part'."


End file.
